En Busca del Descanso
by remainlikethis
Summary: Quiero morir. Estar al servicio de La Condesa no me agrada. Debe de haber una manera de eliminar todo este dolor para no caer en la locura. PSIONIC X CONDESCENCE


Sus muñecas estaban ardiendo, el viscoso material que las envolvía lo asfixiaba, tenía un olor al que hasta ahora nunca se acostumbró. Era ácido y perforaba su nariz de forma que los sentía hasta los cuernos, en su garganta, en todo su cuerpo. Lo envenenaba. Estaba débil como para escapar y lo suficientemente fuerte como para usar sus poderes a favor de la nave. Y lo peor es que estaba consciente, demasiado consciente de lo que estaba sucediendo a su alrededor. Esa perra. Era culpa de esa mujer.

Estaba molesto, su respiración agitada estaba siendo contenida y alentada para no cansarse de más. Pensaba en muchas cosas en ese momento, en lo miserable que era, en que quería morir y en que necesitaba verla sufrir a ella: La Condesa.

Ella…Ella se paseaba de vez en cuando por donde tenían al prisionero con meras intenciones de monitoreo. Lo veía, atado cerca de su trono por puro capricho, vencido y deshecho por sus propias culpas y frustraciones. La Condesa esperaba a que levantara la cabeza y abriera por lo menos uno de sus ojos. No le importaba el color, pues siempre le sonreía. Como pensando que tal vez podría hacer que el psíquico dejara de tomarse las cosas tan personales y entendiera que había una razón totalmente justificable del porqué de las cosas. Que deje el pasado atrás. Que servirlo era la única forma de seguir.

Pero él nunca lo entendió así. Sabía que esa perra ya lo tenía todo planeado, por lo que cerraba los ojos para hacer un patético intento de escapar de su terrible realidad.

Desde hace ciclos que no lo soltaba, como con miedo a que su mascota se escapara, lo mantenía atado a ese menjurje negro. Con una fuerza inhumana que nunca podría conocer. Lo alimentaban a diario y a fuerza. Y así también lo bañaban. Era obvio que, La Condesa no podía estar cerca de un sangre baja. Y si tenía que estar cerca de uno, tenía que ser uno que al menos oliera bien.

Mientras pasaban los días, se daba cuenta que cada vez que ella estaba presente la sangre se le revolvía. Quería matarla, eso estaba muy claro. Estaba ansioso por destazarla, no quería ver otra cosa más que su sangre rosa afuera del traje negro y las joyas lujosas que se colgaba esparcidas por el cielo como sus cabellos. Tanto ansiaba que llegara el momento en que lo liberaran de sus ataduras y la matara a ella como venganza de haber deshecho un futuro

Pero nunca llegaba ni la hora ni el momento. La Condesa nunca estaba completamente sola con él. Y tristemente, siempre estaba demasiado débil como para moverse. Maldita bruja, maldita sea mil veces.

Esperaba de verdad que se le borrara la sonrisa del rostro. Él se iba a encargar de eso.

-.-.-.-.-

Varios ciclos pasaron y le llegó la hora al Psíquico de morir.

Estaba feliz, porque al fin, al fin podría encontrarse con sus amigos y alejarse de ese lugar que tanto detestaba. Pensó que, seguramente de esa manera La no tendía ya forma de seguir navegando por el espacio. Lo cual lo hizo feliz. Sí, genuinamente, lo hizo feliz. Cerró los ojos y su ser comenzó a dejar ese cuerpo gris poco a poco. Al fin iba a descansar.

No.

Esa tarde, Su Condescendencia lo visitó más temprano que antes. Justo cuando el Psíquico estaba por dar su último suspiro, corrió hacia él como se corre por el amado que vuelves a encontrar y le tocó la mejilla.

La vida volvió al cuerpo del Psíquico inmediatamente, que poco a poco comenzó a sentirse más despierto. Pero también más miserable. Recobró la consciencia y lo primero que vio frente a él fue la cara preocupada, genuinamente consternada de la bruja que lo mantuvo en esa cárcel negra. Gritó frustrado, asustando un poco a la Condesa pero sin que ella moviese un solo dedo de su cara.

"¿Qué no has tenido suficiente de mi?"Le preguntó, tratando de disimular su voz rota. "¿Porqué no me dejaste morir?"

"Porque eres mío" Le dijo, pasando su mano por la mejilla que se ponía más tibia conforme pasaban los minutos. "Y por eso mismo, tu no morirás hasta que yo te lo permita." Le sonrió un poco, sin importarle que el Psíquico tuviese el rostro encendido en ira. "Vivirás."

"Eres una….MALDITA-" No pudo completar la oración. El olor, ese olor lo estaba debilitando de nuevo. "mal…maldita…." Podía abrir los ojos, pero estaba cansado. Le costaba abrir la boca.

"No te escuché…" La voz de La Condesa retumbaba en sus oídos. A juzgar por el tono que presumía, algo estaba por hacer.

"mal…dita….seas…." El psíquico trataba de hablar mientras sentía el dedo de la mujer recorrer su cuello y su pecho. Amontonando el placer en su entrepierna a la que eventualmente llegó. Para cuando lo hizo, el olor tan repugnante que le hacía a veces perder la consciencia se había desaparecido de su cara. Y ahora, el placer era tan intenso que entrecortaba la voz.

"Suél…Suéltame…-ah-…bruja…"

"Eso no depende de ti." Comenzó a decir La Condesa, haciendo lentos movimientos circulares con su muñeca, manteniendo siempre en la palma de su mano el bulto que aclamaba su atención.

Poco a poco se endurecía más y el Psíquico dejó de intentar hablar. Prefería armarse de valor y enfrentar todo esto en silencio. Dedicó ese momento a sus amigos caídos y a él mismo. Confiaba que después de esto lo mataría.

"Estás cerca, ¿verdad?" Rió, viendo un gran bulto húmedo y ansioso. Se acercó poco a poco a su oído, sólo para susurrarle con la voz más dulce que pudo "¿Qué esperas?" y el psíquico llegó al clímax, manchando su propia ropa con sus líquidos genéticos.

La Condesa, por su parte, no le molestaba ensuciarse las manos de vez en cuando por lo que en realidad verse un poco afectada por el material genético del psíquico no era la gran cosa.

El olor. Ese olor volvió a formar parte de la cabeza del Psíquico.

En lo que él pensaba en el olor, la condesa lo había besado en los labios y lo estaba abrazando con genuino cariño y aprecio. La escuchó susurrar "Eres mío." Mientras se apretaba contra su pecho. "Eres todo mío."

El Psíquico sonrió esquinadamente sin que la mujer lo viera.

Ahora tenía una forma de vengarse.

-.-.-.-.-

El piso de llenó de sangre amarilla mientras el Psíquico poco a poco escupía. La sangre estaba brotando de sus ojos, de su boca, de sus oídos…caía al suelo dolorosamente junto con sus gritos de agonía por el gran esfuerzo que hacía para mantener la nave a la velocidad exigida.

Era tanta la cantidad de sangre… que muchos dicen que ese día la misma Condesa, cuando lo recogió en sus brazos, se pintó todo el cabello del color de ese líquido espeso y abundante que brotaba de su amado.

"No mueras…NO MUERAS" Dijo, tocándole la mejilla, los brazos. Lo abarcó por completo, aún sin soltarlo del menjurje negro, aún permitiéndole que el olor lo drogara. "No te lo permito. REGRESA, PSÍQUICO."

Tosió una vez. Dos. La Condesa sonrió al verlo vivo, le besó la mejilla. "Cariño mío…sabía que no te atreverías a irte…"

Se escucharon risas en la parte de atrás de la garganta del Psíquico. Estaba emocionado. "No Condesa, me voy."

"…¿Qué quieres decir…?"

"Hoy…hoy…. moriré…"

La Condesa rió "No…No morirás hasta que te lo diga. Te estoy tocando, te daré vida-"

"No…" Interrumpió el de sangre amarilla que escurría de su boca. "No…No puedes matar…lo que murió hace ciclos, Condesa."

"Dices estupideces. ¡No puedes negar esta vida que te doy! ¡Vivirás! ¡Y LO HARÁS A MI LADO! ¡¿ME ESCUCHASTE, SANGRE BAJA?"

"Espero…que sufras una…muerte lenta y dolorosa…maldita arpía…."

El hombre se enderezó. Y viéndola a través de los lentes rosas que le obligaron a usar, reunió sus últimas fuerzas y saliva para escupirle.

El líquido cayó en la cara de La Condesa…y mientras la saliva se escurría por su mejilla, también lo hacía la vida del cuerpo del Psíquico.

"¡NO TE ATREVAS A DEJARME! ¡NO TE LO PERMITO!"

Sus gritos se quedaron en la distancia…y al fin, el Psíquico se liberó de las garras de la Condesa. Ya no estaba el menjurje negro, ya no se olía más ese aroma adormecedor. Ahora sólo estaba su propia respiración, en la blancura de un infinito hermoso después de tanto sufrimiento. Alzó los brazos y se dejó ir al ritmo de la voz melodiosa de la muerte.

* * *

><p>NA: Hola de nuevo. Espero que les haya gustado el fic. Yo no estoy del todo satisfecha con él, pero creo que luego podré darme tiempo de editarlo.

Como siempre, ¡muchas gracias por leer! No se olviden de comentar uwu.

**¡Gracias!**


End file.
